Libro
by Isana-konoe
Summary: la historia de mi vida en un libro


Libro

...

 _Rara es la ocasión en la que un lector se le ocurre pensar en el escritor, en el cómo es o en el cómo es que se le ocurrió semejante historia para poder atraparnos y seguir leyéndolo, en el cómo sus palabras y los hechos te hagan imaginarlo no importando que tipo de lectura sea aunque no le pongas rostro._

 _Y esto desde la antigüedad._

...

-Shizuru-nee!, donde estas!, Shizuru-nee!-

-shhhh-

-ah, lo siento saben dónde está Shizuru-nee?-

-Mikoto?-

-ah!, Shizuru-nee!-

-shhh-

-lo siento, lo siento-

-recuerda que es una biblioteca Mikoto y a algunos no les agrada el ruido-

-no es mi culpa que este lugar sea más grande cada vez que vengo-

-lo se, lo siento pero también pudiste haberme solo llamado al celular y yo te abría esperando en la recepción-

-olvide mi teléfono-

-bueno está bien no importa quieres comer algo?-

-si!-

-shhhh!-

-ara, ara siempre tan energética vamos, Mikoto-

-ok-

-y dime Mikoto a que debo tu visita-

-tu comida sabe increíble Shizuru-nee, me sirves más?... mi visita?... Ah!, cierto, cierto!, mira!, encontramos esta especie de libro en nuestra última expedición haya en Egipto, no le encontró Midori valor pero pensó en ti así que me mando a entregártelo con eso de que te gustan los libros y esas cosas, pues aquí esta, espero que te guste y puedas ya sabes encontrarle un espacio-

-ara, que detalle, gracias y no te preocupes-

-de nada, bueno eso estuvo bueno, pero es hora de irme-

-no dijiste que querías mas?-

-no, así está bien si sigo comiendo vomitare en el avión-

-ara de nuevo te iras?-

-si, me saludas a Mai, dile que regresare pronto y que la amo, nos vemos Shizuru-nee...-

-ok, con cuidado-

-oh por cierto el libro lo encontramos en la tumba de un faraón, bueno me voy te quiero Shizuru-nee, nos vemos!-

...

 _pero otro de los hechos es; es que uno al leer algo de otra persona puedes saber sobre su vida, pensamientos o como es aun sabiendo que escribió un cuento de hadas, o una historia de terror._

...

-shizuru-san no quieres ir a cenar con nosotros?-

-ara son muy amables pero me quedare otro rato gracias-

-bueno, entonces buenas noches, shizuru-san-

-igualmente que descansen y no vayan tan tarde a sus casas de acuerdo?-

-si!, hasta mañana-

...

 _Así que no te sorprendas a la hora de abrir un libro y leer las primeras páginas._

...

 _Me deshice de la caja cuidadosamente en la que Mikoto la tenía y al ver el libro me sorprendí, tenía algunas grietas si, por el tiempo ya que era la cubierta hecha de piel y al abrir el libro me encontraba con las palabras en tinta aún legibles, pero lo que más me sorprendió fueron las palabras escritas en aquella primera página..._

\- "para ti que has cerrado los ojos sin haberte hecho soñar"...-

 _Y al tomar la página con cuidado y querer ver lo demás me cortaba con la hoja_

-Auch-

 _Me tuve que levantar de la silla por que veía las gotas caer y como no quería ensuciar el libro me fui a limpiar al lavabo y ponerme una banda en el dedo, regrese a limpiar el desorden como a ver si al libro le había caído algo de mi sangre y sin encontrar nada o algún signo de, le daba vuelta a la página para seguir leyendo..._

... … … ….

Se decía que en alguna parte de este reino había una mujer muy hermosa, cabello color castaño, ojos de un color que fácilmente se pueden confundir con joyas y un cuerpo que incluso los dioses lo quisieran tener alguna vez sobre su cama y que cualquiera que se atraviese a hablarle o hacer algo por ella, esté en ese instante era asesinado por expertos que incluso eran asesinados si cometiesen el mismo error que a los que mataban.

Pero lo que nadie sabía era que había alguien que la veía a la misma hora e incluso hablaba con ella haciéndola feliz sin temor a la muerte que tocaba a su puerta solo por darle la señal de que ya estaba ahí y estar con ella antes de irse a la cama.

Algunos dicen que su encuentro fue obra de algún Dios piadoso o uno que quisiera jugarles una broma, pero en realidad no importaba que intensiones hayan tenido el hecho era que les encantaba su compañía que era la única cosa que esperaban durante todo el día.

¿cómo se conocieron?, Fue en una noche como esta, lluviosa, todos se encontraban en sus casas haciendo lo que podían hacer; esperar a que la lluvia llenara las hoyas de barro y así poder tener agua posiblemente para un par de días más, pero en esas calles oscuras el ruido de pisadas como el tirar de otras se podían escuchar a pesar de aquel sonido que hacen las gotas al caer al suelo, junto con los jadeos y gritos.

-aléjate de mi!, Maldita sea te puedo pagar el doble!, No!, El triple de lo que te pagaron si tan solo me dejas ir!, Que alguien me ayude!-

Aunque los gritos se pudieran escuchar, nadie se atrevió a siquiera hacer algo; por que invadía ese presentimiento de muerte a cualquiera que saliera y ayudará a ese hombre en desgracia. Fue tal su deseo de salvaguardarse de su perseguidor que decidió subir hacia los tejados y así ir hasta el más alto lugar con la ilusión de que lo dejarán en paz, lo que no recordaba era que aquel lugar más alto de ese lugar era probablemente el más peligroso que el quién lo perseguía, y sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado trepó esas paredes con ladrillos sujetándose lo mejor que podía tratando de no resbalarse por el agua y faltándole poco para llegar al techo un apretón se hacía en su pierna deteniéndolo.

Basto lo que una gota llega al suelo desde el cielo para que se escuchará un fuerte ruido...

….. … … …

 _ **...Crash...**_

 _Di un pequeño brinco al escuchar un fuerte estruendo haciendo que mis sentidos se pusieran alerta al darme cuenta que aquel sonido estaba a un par de metros de donde me encontraba así como al hecho de que alguien se levantaba. No pude moverme, y no sabía si era por el hecho de que esa persona tenía ropa extraña para esta época la cual goteaba y mojaba el suelo o era el hecho de que a pesar de estar lloviendo un trueno hizo que mirara a mi dirección y comenzará a caminar de forma rápida y decidida hasta tenerla a un par de centímetros, sintiendo como su mano se colaba por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia su persona mientras que con la otra sostenía lo que era probablemente una cuchilla sobre mi cuello hasta que decidió hablar._

-Donde esta-

 _Basto con su voz algo grave como el idioma extranjero para que parpadeara y mi cuerpo reaccionara dándome cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo, algo que simplemente lo único que mi pensamiento pudo pensar era que venía del libro fue entonces que otro rayo iluminaba el lugar haciendo que nuestros ojos se encontrarán, los suyos eran salvajes y llenos de emociones que se limitaban a lo mal que ha pasado en su corta o larga vida pero que a su vez se sorprendieron por unos segundos al notar que no le tenía miedo al momento de mirarla para después hablarme de nuevo con más convicción._

-Habla mujer!-

 _Decía sosteniéndome con un poco más de fuerza creyendo que así se solucionaría las cosas._

 _Pero ni siquiera pude contestarle por el sonido de algo chocar y su cuerpo caer encima mío y mientras caía junto al desconocido pude ver a Mai con la lámpara en las manos, la que luego soltaba para ayudarme._


End file.
